


再一次，向你伸出手

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 游了，原作向46集后if





	再一次，向你伸出手

战斗结束后，对方便登出了。Playmaker又在战场上站了一小会儿，看着那人精心策划的汉诺塔渐渐分崩离析，化为残骸的数据碎片星星点点落向荒芜的大陆。  
如果不是怀有毁灭网络世界的使命，汉诺塔应该能算是个令人赞叹的程序吧。Playmaker默默地想着，但是对自己将这一汉诺骑士的巨作付之一炬并不感到任何遗憾。  
因为是他自己决定的。结束这一切，阻止那个人。  
——即使现在的他并不能看穿未来，定言这一选择是对是错。

游作登出的时候，先是在Link Vrains的战斗中受到的伤害使他一度眼前发黑，随即脖子上特殊而危险的触感让他强忍着睁开眼。  
Revolver——或者此刻称为鸿上了见更为恰当——挂着漠然的表情，用双手绞紧了游作的喉咙。当二人目光相对，他再次加重了手上的力度。  
虽尚不足以致命，气管受到压迫的痛苦确实存在。游作努力张口吸气，但却是徒劳，了见没有允许他摄取空气。  
窒息感逐渐涌上，他抬起手握住了见的手腕，却没有发力，就只是轻轻地握着，没有下一步行动。耳边似乎有ai尖锐的声音，但是游作已经听不太清了。  
他只是注视着鸿上了见的脸。即使那张脸上没有一丝波动。  
这场博弈与两人以往势均力敌的相互试探和决斗不同，了见掌握了绝对的主动权，而游作却没有半点还手的意愿。他如同等待判决的罪人，虽然他所等待的审判是由与自己处境相同的命运的囚人所下达的。  
他不知道在自己被动等待的时间里了见都有过怎样的心理活动。当扼住他的喉咙的双手离开时，游作大口呼吸着，全身心都脱离紧张，转而被极大的疲倦笼罩。他跪坐在了见面前，双手撑着地。Ai从决斗盘中浮出来，拍着他的小臂关切地询问着。  
｢我没事。｣游作低声道，他的声音带了点嘶哑，但是本人明显没有在意。  
他仰头看着了见，了见也在放开他后一直沉默地俯视着他。  
｢真不愧是Playmaker，生死关头还面不改色。我当真是被小瞧了不止一星半点。｣  
｢因为我相信你。既已在Link Vrains中被我打倒，你的计划已经失败了。你不是在败北后不择手段报复的人。｣  
｢那不过是你毫无根据的臆测。你又了解我的什么？｣  
｢但是我的判断是正确的。你确实没有杀我。｣  
了见眯眯眼睛：｢那只不过是我不想在父亲面前多造杀孽而已。｣  
｢不，你从最开始就不会，｣游作挣扎着起身，向了见迈出一步，｢你明明已经查出了我的真实身份，也见过我们，却没有任何行动。你从来就没想过在现实中加害于我们，甚至你大概还对同伴隐瞒了我们的情报吧。｣  
｢别说得好像什么都明白一样，｣了见像是真的有些发怒，｢你还是和十年前一样，在一无所知的情况下对我投入毫无意义的感激之情。在当年那件事上，我对自己的选择除了后悔之外没有任何其他念想。这在现在也是同样。  
｢藤木游作，如果在查出你的真实身份后就将你抹杀，我也不会落到现在这副下场。｣  
｢Revolver……不，鸿上了见，你自己也清楚，已经发生的事情是没有转圜的余地的。不管你怎样否定，你拯救了我这件事在我内心确实发生了！｣游作把手放在自己左胸上。掌心下那颗心脏，此刻只为了眼前的人剧烈地跳动着，｢我已经说过了，这次一定会由我来拯救你！｣  
｢你要把这种天真无脑的话挂在嘴边到什么时候！｣  
了见一把抓住游作的制服领子。游作一时以为他即将再经历一次如他刚刚登出Link Vrains时了见的发泄，然而抓住他衣领的手立刻滑落了。  
随即了见整个人也如突然被抽空了一般从游作眼前滑下。  
｢Revolver？｣  
游作愣了一下，立刻伸出双臂支在了见腋下，止住了他跌下的趋势。  
｢Revolver！喂，怎么了？Revolver！鸿上了见！｣  
怀中的人毫无声息地靠在游作身上，这对于刚刚还针锋相对的他们是不合理的距离。

当草薙冲入房间时，听到的是游作呼唤了见的焦急的声音。  
｢游作！怎么了！｣  
草薙看到游作的时候心里充满了惊讶。他从没在情绪不外露而一向显得冷静自持的游作脸上见过这样慌乱无助的表情，即使是一年多以前他们刚刚相识时，那个还没有成为Playmaker的噩梦缠身的少年，都从未在他面前露出过如此脆弱的一面。  
｢草薙哥……｣  
游作扶着了见的肩膀和他面对面跪在地上，了见靠在游作身上，脸埋在他颈边。草薙快步走近，蹲下来询问发生了什么。  
｢我也不清楚……他突然就倒下了，是在Link Vrains中受的伤造成的闪回现象吗？｣  
｢唔……不应该把他扔下不管吗？明明就是敌人……｣ai小声地嘟哝着，只不过两人都选择了无视他。  
｢游作你先别太紧张，你们刚才也没有造成重伤，应该只是一时的疲劳。先带他去个能躺下休息的地方吧。｣  
｢也是。叫救护车也不太合适，先这样吧。｣  
｢……不用你们费心了。｣  
｢Revolver！你醒了吗！｣  
｢呜呜，为什么要这么关心他啊！｣ai哀叫着，钻回游作的决斗盘中躲着不出来了。  
了见推开游作直起上身来，但是游作的手还抓着他的肩膀。他皱皱眉，瞪着面前一脸担心的敌人：｢你们的目的已经达成了吧，是不是可以离开我家了？｣  
｢游作，我们差不多……｣  
｢不行！｣  
草薙看了见一脸倦色，拍了拍游作的肩膀劝他离开，但是游作的反应太强硬，反而把他吓了一跳。  
｢我是想要阻止你的计划，但是没打算伤害你。你现在这个样子我不放心。｣  
游作那副理所当然的表情再次勾起了了见刚刚压下去的火气，他现在只想一拳让这个把自己全盘打乱的家伙闭嘴。刚好因为游作一直抓着他的肩膀没有放手，两个人的距离还不足一臂，他扯起游作的制服领子。  
｢好了好了你们两个都冷静一下！｣草薙双手隔在他们两个之前，一视同仁地拍掉纠缠着彼此的两个人的手。  
了见冷哼一声，站了起来，抚平了肩膀被游作抓出的褶皱，扭头就走。游作倒是对自己的仪表毫不在意，但是草薙看到了他脖子上的淤青，问他是怎么弄的。  
｢没事。｣游作不以为意。  
了见走到父亲的病床前，在床头摆弄着。游作看出他想做什么了，只觉得有些坐立难安。虽然当年是鸿上圣引发了对他造成莫大伤害的LOST事件，但是他的死终究直接原因是自己。但是此刻他又不可能对了见道歉——他也并不认为在这一系列的事件中，他们两个需要对彼此抱有任何歉意。  
｢草薙哥，｣他低声道，｢你先回去吧。我还有话想跟他说。｣  
｢哦……不过你们注意点，别真的动起手来。虽说打一次架对你俩来说可能也不是件坏事……｣  
｢不会的，我知道分寸。｣  
｢是……是吗。｣  
草薙还是不太放心，但是他觉得自己在这里确实也插不进去他们两个的气氛。而且他隐约觉得，游作想单独和了见说的是LOST事件之外的事情。他感觉到少年在心里憋了点什么东西，不吐不快，但是了见又表现得太过抗拒，由不得游作吐出口。  
他拍拍游作的肩膀，把16岁的同伴留在了夕阳西下后昏暗的房间里。

｢ai。｣游作抬起装备着决斗盘的左手臂，低声呼唤道。  
｢怎么了，｣ai老实地出现了，虽然一副明显的不满样子，｢终于想起我了吗？｣  
游作看了看他，从口袋中掏出一张卡片插入了决斗盘。  
｢这是什么？｣  
｢对你的锁定的解锁程序。你自由了，可以随意离开了。｣  
Ai睁圆了大眼睛看着游作：｢你和Revolver的恩怨还没解决完呢吧？我就这么离开好吗？｣  
｢没关系，之后是我们两个人的事情了，你没有必要卷进来。而且他现在也没放弃消除你，比起锁在我这里出了什么事都没法自保，你还是离开得好。｣  
｢唔也有道理。那我就走了？你自己保重。｣  
｢嗯。｣  
看着ai缩回决斗盘，游作一时判断不出他是一如往常地回到里面，还是已经离开了。他又叫了ai一声，并没有应答。  
｢你把伊格尼斯放走了。｣  
｢嗯，让他回到同伴身边了。｣  
｢呵，一起毁灭人类的同伴们。｣了见冷笑，但是没再多说，｢你要在那里干站到什么时候？｣  
｢哦……｣  
天色已经接近全黑了，视线里就只有了见身后是唯一的光源。游作走过去，灯光有点刺眼，他眯眯眼睛，感觉了见的身影也模糊了一下。  
｢了见。｣他突然下意识地叫出了对方的名字。  
对方看了他一眼，不发一言地走在前面。  
游作跟在了见的后面。这栋山顶的宅子很大，从外面看上去与其说是宅邸，不如说是一个实验所甚至是什么基地。游作和草薙来的时候并没有闲暇去仔细观察这个宅子内部的情况，现在他跟在了见后面左顾右盼着，像是想通过他的住所得出什么情报。  
他的工作和生活区应该是有意划分开了，然而虽然能看出起居空间的意思，生活气息却不太浓，这点其实游作自己也差不多。除了必备的家具和电器外再没有多余陈设，甚至都不像游作家中有一个家政机器人。  
游作一边将了见家和自己破旧的住所做着比较，一边猜测着他一直以来的生活。他大概一天中大多时间是在Link Vrains中度过的吧，追查伊格尼斯的下落，管理汉诺骑士的事务。家中应该通常都是寂静无声的吧，即使面海但幕墙有着良好的隔音，现代的机器也不会发出可闻的运转声。了见总是独身一人，在寂静中进入Link Vrains，化身为汉诺首领Revolver吗？然后在登出后迎接他的，也是这个寂静而空旷的空间吗？  
｢了见。｣他还没想好应该说点什么，但是对方的名字已经冲口而出。在终于得知了追寻了十年的人的名字后，他在心中把这个名字翻来覆去默念，但叫出口来仿佛仍是种奢望一般的享受。  
走在前面的人侧侧头表示听见了。  
｢你身体没事了吗？｣  
｢那只不过是登出Link Vrains的闪回现象，让Playmaker阁下那么担心真是不好意思了。｣  
｢你是一直一个人住吗？｣  
｢父亲也在。｣  
｢鸿上博士安置在哪里了？你是有准备的吗？｣  
了见沉默了一下，然后用平稳的声音回答他：｢不是我想到要准备的，是五年前我们将父亲的意识在Link Vrains内重现后，作为汉诺骑士的据点以及父亲的休养所对这里进行改造的时候，在父亲的要求下加上的。  
｢虽然并非我本愿，但是也许是因为家中备了一间太平间，我早就对失去父亲有心理准备了吧。｣  
了见这话说的轻巧，游作也不知道他是真的这么想的还是只是糊弄谁的说辞。看他转身进了旁边的房间，游作也跟了进去，却在门口愣了愣。  
看着了见走到深处，轻车熟路地打开橱柜，游作犹豫了一下，还是问道：｢你要干什么？｣  
｢你觉得呢？｣  
了见手里拿着一包意大利面，转头看他。  
｢……你都是自己做饭的吗？｣  
｢你也是独居，除了自己下厨之外还有什么别的选择吗？｣  
｢家政机器人……｣  
游作清楚了见不喜欢依赖ai，自己给出回答之后也不再纠结这个话题。但是他们之间的气氛转变的太快，游作在餐厅门口彷徨了一阵子，才放弃思考走了进去。  
｢有忌口吗？｣  
｢啊？没有。｣游作几乎完全懵了，在调理区外面皱着眉头不知所措，｢有什么我能做的吗？｣  
｢你会吗？｣  
｢……｣  
了见瞥了他一眼：｢速食罢了，也不费事，你就等着就行了。｣  
｢哦，哦……｣  
游作拉出椅子，在餐桌旁坐下。他闭上眼睛，心中默念着了见做出现在行为的三点原因。第一，如果要对我不利，不需要这么兜圈子的方法。第二，在汉诺塔已经摧毁，ai也离开的现在，对我出手应该也不会有什么实质性收益。第三……  
｢第三，我不会做出那么卑鄙的举动。｣  
游作一惊，抬头看向厨房里插着腰扬着下巴对他露出冷笑的某人。心里想的不小心说出声了吗？他有些尴尬地别过脸去。  
｢第一，汉诺塔计划会给人类带来巨大的危害，即使已经被阻止，仍然不能否定它给网络世界带来了绝大的破坏，至少现在我不想再多造孽了。第二，我的敌人只有Playmaker，从各种意义上讲藤木游作并不应该是我报复的对象。｣  
了见端了两个盘子过来放在餐桌上。  
｢第三，我了结我的敌人的方法有很多，但是不包括把他饿死在我家或者在食物里下毒。｣  
游作的肚子应景地响了一声，像是在表达对了见递给他的那盘冒着热气的意大利面的信任和感谢。细想来他距离上次进食确实有段时间了，中间还经历了各种消耗精力的事件。了见应该也差不太多。  
两人相对无言，各自解决着决战过后热腾腾的晚饭——虽然决战的对手就是餐桌对面的人。偶尔两人的目光有意无意撞上，也都选择了立刻避开。沉默下来，又是在这样一个安逸的气氛中，都不由得思考起了和对方如此和平相处是否真的恰当，但是谁都没有得出一个明确的结论。

饱餐一顿后，两个人眼神都有点发直。在Link Vrains中长时间的攸关生死的战斗、剑拔弩张的线下冲突后，突然到来的休息时光让两个人一直绷紧的神经都松了下来，看着对方也都提不起继续争斗的力气。  
把碗筷扔进洗碗机，了见问游作打算什么时候走。身后的少年没有回应，了见转身，看到游作看着自己欲言又止的神态。  
｢你不会是想留宿吧。｣  
｢嗯。｣  
了见看游作又是那副已经拿定主意的表情，懒得跟他再争辩。  
家中有收拾好的客房，是为汉诺骑士和Specter偶尔过来需要留宿时准备的。了见把游作带到客房门口，就要离开。  
｢了见，｣手臂却突然被游作从后面拉住。了见回头挑眉看着他。  
游作皱着眉好像在犹豫什么，过了一会儿还是什么都没说出口，松开了手：｢没什么。晚安。｣

其实鸿上了见对藤木游作未说出口的话是在意的。他没有询问，也许是因为一日的疲惫，也许只是不敢去面对这个叫嚣着要拯救自己的少年。  
就像藤木游作十年间一直把当年鼓励他的声音放在心里一样，鸿上了见也一直记挂着那个由于自己的过错陷入绝望而哭喊的孩子。他一直声明游作对他的看法不过是猜测，实际上他对游作的了解也只限于猜测。但是他想象中的游作在将自己和LOST事件的施害者叠加时，对自己的感情只会是厌恶，正如Playmaker对汉诺骑士一般。所以当藤木游作站到他的面前，听他说出真相时，鸿上了见可以说是期待着他的幻灭与随之而来的更深一步的怨恨。  
也便是因此，高中生天真的眼神和话语是如此深刻地刺痛着鸿上了见，让他失去冷静，失去继续解释下去的能力，只想扮演成更为穷凶极恶的罪人，让藤木游作放弃。  
然而他越是扮演恶役，少年的决心就越强烈。鸿上了见一直在强制自己停止思考游作对自己到底抱有一份什么样的感情，因为即使不去刻意思考，游作看向他时的每一副表情，对他说的每一句话，都从未掩饰过。而如果将这份感情拿到明面上，他就会不由得考虑起——该如何回应他。  
一切其实早就有答案，否则他也不会逃避。鸿上了见从不是个爱逃避的人，否则也不会有汉诺骑士和几乎彻底成功的汉诺计划。可身为Playmaker的藤木游作，和父亲的夙愿造就的汉诺计划，本就是矛盾的。他无从选择。  
了见回到房间，关上了房门。  
现实中的他一直生活在寂静中。以往家中除了自己只有意识沉睡卧床的父亲，而今天便连父亲都已经不在了。所以当游作要求留下的时候，他摆出一副冷漠的表情，实际上多少获得了安慰。  
在这个空旷冰冷的家中，还有另一个人的体温。  
了见把自己甩在床上。身体被柔软的床垫支撑，顿时深深的疲倦包裹了他。接连几天他的精神都是箭在弦上的状态，如今弓弦彻底松开，瞬间陷入昏迷一般的沉睡。  
等他再次醒来的时候，清晨的阳光已经照亮了房间的各个角落。  
他已经有一段日子没睡得这么安稳过了，这个早上尤其的神清气爽。他起来冲了个澡，然后出了房间。  
家里很安静，听不到有其他人的动静。难不成藤木游作真的是个能在敌人家里呼呼大睡的家伙吗？即使自己说过现在不打算对他下手，那也多少应该留点防备心吧。  
经过客房的时候了见发现房间门甚至都是大敞着的，拉着窗帘的昏暗房间里能看到床上鼓起一坨的被子。了见按捺住想翻个白眼的冲动，装作什么都没看见，走去了餐厅。  
接了杯水，站在厨房里琢磨接下来应该干什么。在之前他的选择只有解决简单的早饭后进入Link Vrains开始一天的工作，但是现在短时间内他没有急迫的目标。汉诺塔刚刚崩塌的现在，汉诺骑士正处于最低迷的时期，也不适合立即着手重建。  
把不多的选项在脑中过了一遍之后，他还是决定去解决近在眼前的麻烦。  
他走进客房，想着应该说点什么来向游作进行挑衅，但是看到他的瞬间便将这个打算抛到了脑后。  
——藤木游作睡得并不安稳。他向胎儿一样蜷缩着，皱着眉，额角稍稍渗出汗来，双手绞着被子的边缘。  
他还在被噩梦所困。他说自己的复仇结束了，他想和了见一起走向新的未来，但是实际上，十年前的事件还存在于他的心底。  
了见无法自控地心软了。但是又有一丝慌乱从心里浮现出来，他又能为游作做些什么呢？他不过也是一个关在名为过去的囚牢中的犯人。  
他什么都弥补不了。什么都改变不了。  
对游作的自责与愧疚再一次涌现出来。了见没有别的选择。  
他把手搭在游作的手背上。  
｢藤木游作。醒醒，藤木游作……游作！｣  
少年终于睁开了眼睛。了见松了口气，然后发现游作正直直地盯着自己。  
｢你被魇住了，｣了见陈述道，｢既然说出口要拯救我，那至少先管好自己。｣  
｢老毛病了，｣游作若有所思，｢但是被人叫醒还是第一次。尤其这次是被你。｣  
｢一直都是这样吗？｣了见有意无意地忽视了他的后半句。  
｢嗯。也没事，反正自己就会醒，习惯就好了。｣  
游作突然将视线转开。了见顺着他看去，自己的手还搭在游作手上。他想要撤回，却被游作翻手抓住。刚从噩梦中醒来的少年指尖冰凉，掌心都是汗。  
｢了见，我……｣  
｢你要不要喝水，我去给你倒一杯。｣  
了见看见自己另一只手中没放下的杯子，找了个借口打断了游作的话。  
｢不用。｣游作显得有些气恼，自己伸手从了见手里抢了他的杯子过来，把剩下的小半杯水灌进自己嘴里，结果还因为喝的太急把自己呛到了。咳嗽的时候了见趁乱把自己的手从游作手中抽了出来。  
了见把空了的杯子取走，俯视着坐在床上显得颇有些闷闷不乐的游作，觉得很是好笑：｢你出了不少汗，去冲个澡吧。我先去餐厅。｣

待游作来到餐厅时，了见已经在餐桌前用餐了。游作那份摆在他对面，两人都还是昨晚的位置。  
游作落座，看着了见，犹豫了一下，刚要开口就被了见抢了先。  
｢吃饭的时候不要说话。｣  
游作一直想说出的话又被强行压了回去。了见噎他之恰到好处简直像是对此有着Link Sense一样的接近第六感的判断依据，他之前都不知道被人要求闭嘴是一件这么憋屈的事情。  
但他还是听话地坐在了见对面，安静地和他一起吃早饭，仿佛两个人是相处融洽的朋友甚至是家人。  
这也是他从昨天傍晚以来一直搞不懂的一个问题。为什么鸿上了见对他的态度总是阴晴不定的？时而冷漠，时而激烈，时而又冒出温情。若是列举可能性的话，第一，一切都是自己的错觉，了见并没有特意如此。第二，是他对藤木游作这个人不存在任何感觉，所有的情绪变化都是就事论事。  
第三，他也在犹豫自己究竟是怎么想的，要怎么做。  
游作皱着眉头，在自己提出的三个假设中食不知味地解决了早餐。  
之后了见去收拾餐具的时候，游作终究是决定赌最后一把。虽然他完全不想逼迫了见给他一个明确的回答，但是他又不能接受两个人处在这样一个不稳定的状态。  
他走过去，伸手从背后环住了了见的腰，没有刻意为之却在无奈之中声音带着一丝哀求。  
｢了见，｣他把额头贴在对方的肩膀上，｢我喜欢你。｣  
手臂中的人没有什么反应。果然他早就知道了，游作想。但是至少这次他没有立刻拒绝。  
｢藤木游作，｣在经过短暂的沉默后，了见沉声反问道，｢你到底想要我怎么做？｣  
游作抬起头，露出困惑的表情，解释道，｢我并没有想过对你要求什么。｣但是随后像是想明白了什么，谨慎地组织着语言，｢你之前说得对，我对你的想法其实很多是我的一厢情愿，我并不了解鸿上了见。｣  
｢但是同时作为Playmaker，我了解Revolver。我知道他坚定的目标，知道他雷霆的手腕，知道他成大事不拘小节，知道他有一说一，知道他死不服输。虽然我并不了解你，但是Playmaker作为和Revolver斗争了许久的敌人，是了解他的。｣  
｢但是对于Revolver来说，Playmaker仅仅只是阻挡在自己前进路上的需要打倒的敌人。｣  
｢没错，虽然我不承认我们只有敌对一条路可走，但是我们确实存在着不可避免的对立。我们经历不同的人生，有着不同的信念。我想要理解你的想法，尊重你选择的道路。｣  
｢即使是和你敌对的道路？｣了见的声音中带着一丝不信任的冷笑。  
｢没错。即使你希望与我敌对，我也接受，只要那是你以你的意志选择的道路。但是只要我认为那是错误的，我就会阻止你。｣  
｢那你刚刚的话是什么意思？你要向你的敌人表白吗？｣  
｢你不是我的敌人！我对你的感情和别的都没关系，就只是喜欢。｣  
了见听见自己长叹了一口气。藤木游作对他表现出来的天真和单纯一直都让他不知所措，他之前那些出于理性思考的拒绝理由，竟然在游作看来都不是否定这份感情的原因。  
｢那就简单点吧，游作。｣了见轻声呢喃道。  
他转过身，主动吻住了游作的唇。  
游作设想过了见的回答，却从来没敢假设这样一个对他来说过于理想的结果。他因为惊讶睁大了眼睛，了见的手固定在他脑后，他在大脑一片混乱的情况下反而落入了被动。  
他听见了了见的轻笑，喷出的鼻息暖暖的打在他脸上，让他反应迟钝地红了脸。了见轻轻抿着他的唇瓣，如同蜻蜓点水一触即分，又紧接着变换了位置和角度开始了下一次接触。  
当了见彻底撤离后，嘴角上扬的唇在光线下亮晶晶的。他伸出舌头舔净了两人的唾液，戏谑地对游作道：｢你可远没你说的那么游刃有余。｣  
游作抬起一只手臂圈住了了见的脖子，这次由他主动靠了上去。他将两人的唇相叠，伸舌挑开了见的牙关，侵入到他的口腔中去。他迫不及待地纠缠上了刚刚向他发出挑逗的那条小舌。了见先是躲避他，可口内太过狭窄，避之不及，偶然的相遇反而带来更大的刺激。外来者找不到自己的目标时，又胡乱地刮着他的牙床和口盖，把了见搞得心烦不已。  
当他放弃了躲蹿，自发和游作相缠时，游作极尽缠绵地和他交会在一起。他们的身体也紧紧地贴在一起，当两人的唇终于分开的时候，只觉得小腹都有点发热。  
身体相贴的部分也能感受到对方的情况。当游作正犹豫应不应该索求进一步的发展时，听到了见在他耳边的低语。  
｢去我房间吧。｣  
游作把拥抱着了见的手臂又收紧了一些：｢好。｣

从餐厅到为卧室的路上，游作的任何小动作都被了见毫不留情地推开了，两个人只维持了十指相扣的距离。  
进入房间后，了见带上房门的工夫，刚刚告白成功的高中生便折回来扑住了他，把他压在房门上。他们一只手仍旧保持着相扣，另一只手则在对方的身上点着火。  
虽然他们在虚拟的网络世界中有过几次接触，也将对方视为最重要的敌人，但现实中的关系却大不相同。他们口舌相交，身体紧贴，从所剩不多的间隙中将手探入上衣内，零距离地感受着对方的肉体。  
藤木游作与鸿上了见的距离，是Playmaker和Revolver所没有的。他们在十年前改变了二人人生轨迹的事件后走上了不同的道路，导致了相互的敌对，却又无法忽视两人互相如同磁铁两极一般存在的吸引力。  
今后的道路还未明确，是创造新的道路，抑或是重复之前的敌对，一切都还未成定数。然而现在两个大男孩却忽略了这一点，只沉浸于突然爆发的感情中。  
两人下手都没个技巧，游作在了见侧腹乱摸，撩得他痒痒的。了见实在忍不住了，就把他一把推开。游作偏还露出一副很无辜的表情看着他，手底下还蠢蠢欲动。了见压住他的肩膀推着他后退，直到游作小腿撞到床，失去平衡坐下去。  
了见又趁他还没坐稳，按住他胸口把他推倒在床上。双手固定了他的手臂，居高临下地确认他应该没那么容易乱动了，又俯身下去。他轻吻游作的额头，顺着鼻梁一路向下，滑过嘴唇，到达下颌。  
他接着向下游走，伸出舌划过游作的喉咙。唾液蒸发带走了体表的温度，动物本能对喉咙的保护也让游作感受到些不自在。了见一下下地舔舐着游作的喉结，像是一匹考虑该如何对猎物下口的狼。游作不自觉地动了下喉咙，了见抬眼瞥了他一下。  
然后微笑，露出犬牙，咬了下去。  
｢了见？｣突如其来的刺痛和窒息感让游作不由得叫出了身上人的名字。但了见没搭理他，咬住了游作的喉咙，舌尖却又轻舔着皮肤，一下下撩拨着。  
了见松开钳制游作的手，摸着去解他的衬衫扣子。游作双手恢复自由之后，第一件事就是按着了见的脸停止了他啃咬自己脖子的举动。  
游作抬手摸了下自己的脖子，果然触感一片坑坑洼洼。  
｢你干什么？｣  
了见笑了笑：｢谁让你那么没防备。当心我下次直接咬断你的喉咙。｣  
｢你不会伤害我的理由有三点。第一，在现实中对我出手对你也有影响。第二，我们已经说明白了，现在没有敌对的理由。第三……｣  
｢第三，｣游作上衣完全敞开，了见把手掌贴在他的胸膛，｢游作，我也喜欢你。｣  
了见的答案和游作本来想说出口的是相同的，然而从了见口中直接说出的这个发音是如此美妙，让游作产生了一瞬间的眩晕。他只觉得意识被一股冲动占据，再次清醒过来的时候，他和了见的位置调换了。他把了见压在身下，双手压住他的肩膀。  
｢了见，你刚才说了什么？｣  
游作一向没什么表情，但是了见发现他的眼睑和嘴唇正在微微颤抖。他抬手摸摸游作的脸颊。  
｢我说，藤木游作，我也喜欢你。｣  
少年的吻像骤雨落在他的脸上，然后他们再次嘴唇相触。了见一手抱住游作的后背，另一只手的指尖从游作赤裸的胸膛下滑，拂过紧绷的腹肌，按在他小腹下的小帐篷上。  
游作像是突然触电一样跳了起来，瞪大眼睛看着了见。了见挑挑眉，慵懒地躺在他身下露出调侃的笑：｢怎么？还没做好准备？｣  
他这句话成为了开始的信号。他们结束了若即若离的调情、亲吻和抚摸，急迫地除去了自己和对方身上多余的掩饰物。肉体直接的接触与之前有布料相隔的感觉截然不同，体温灼烧着对方，也灼烧着自己的神经。  
与游作附着在骨架上一层精致肌肉的少年身材不同，了见的身体显得更为丰满一些。游作俯在他厚实的胸口上，小狗一样舔着他的乳尖。两人的下体撞在一起，了见干脆一手抓住了两人的柱体一起上下摩挲着。  
刚才以来一直都没有碰到过重点部位，此时一点点轻微的刺激都带来十分的愉悦。两人挺立的阴茎在了见几乎没有茧子的柔软的掌心磨蹭，顶端分泌出透明的液体，打湿了了见的手。润滑后即使手掌又加了力，上下的滑动也更为顺畅，但再次有膨胀趋势的柱身却总想脱离手掌的桎梏。  
在了见手掌的对面，游作也握上去，两人共同包裹起互相的重要器官。上下撸动的动作算不得默契，但是不可预测反而带来更大的刺激感。而游作在这种时候还有意无意在自己的指尖碰到了见掌根的时候有意无意蜷曲了手指搔弄他的掌心，了见想瞪他，但是想来自己这时候的表情也没什么魄力。  
游作也是同样，和心心念念了十余年，虽然方向与最初设想的不同，但在心中的重要程度只会变得有过之而不及的人突然走到如今地步，感情上的激动便不言而喻。了见那双总是用冷淡刻薄的目光注视他的浅蓝色的眸子，如今氤氲着情欲的水光。因为自己，他露出了这样的表情。  
游作眯了眯眼睛，在手上的动作达到最快之后两个人一起释放了出来。他看着了见略显羞赧，但在发泄出来后又餍足的神态，下腹的火气不仅没消下去半点，反而烧得更盛了。  
两人的精液挂在了见的小腹上，他示意在上的游作床头有餐巾纸，要他去拿来，自己垂下眼睑，反省着自从游作在餐厅告白之后自己的举动就有些反常。但他还没来得及琢磨出个结论来，游作突兀的举动让他刚刚松弛下来的身体瞬间绷紧。  
｢游作……你干什么？｣  
游作的手上沾了点两人的精液用作润滑，然后指尖插进了了见的后穴。  
｢啊抱歉，弄疼你了吗？｣  
｢不是那个问题。｣了见本来以为他们刚刚就已经完事了，没想到游作那么得寸进尺，｢你难道是想做到最后吗。｣  
了见支起上身看着跪俯在自己胯间的少年，游作低头想了想，在开口之前，手指又往里钻了钻。  
｢你？！｣  
｢了见，让我做到最后吧。｣他这话虽然是质询的句式，语气却完全是在通告一个既定事实。  
｢我说不的话你会住手吗？｣了见眯眯眼睛，在游作反应过来之前继续说了下去，｢随你便吧。｣  
回应他的，是后穴中又增加的一根手指。未知的异物入侵的感觉让了见觉得并不舒服，但他还是蜷起腿，把腰抬高了一点。但这么一来，游作有意无意擦到他的大腿内侧，了见没有预料到这里会产生意外的酥麻感，忍耐着偏过头去。  
游作又俯到了见胸口，对乳首重开攻势。了见被他上下撩得心烦意乱，忍不住开口刺他。  
｢你是还没断奶吗？｣  
他说得强硬，实则乳尖早就挺立起来了。游作把小小的肉粒含在嘴里，抬眼看着他。  
｢了见，你下面又硬了。｣  
｢？！｣  
游作说话时候也故意把唇贴在了见的胸口没有离开，温热的吐息正拂过挺立的乳尖。了见发出隐忍的闷哼声，双腿无意识地想要夹紧。  
｢是因为乳头有感觉吗？还是说……｣  
游作立起身，分开了见的双腿。他的两指在了见的后穴已经能顺利地活动，又将无名指也探了进去。  
｢了见……｣  
游作其实早就想将自己顶入了见体内了，但又怕伤了了见，只能耐着性子做着扩张。他低声叫着了见的名字，却没得到任何回答。  
刚抬头，脸上就被砸上了一个枕头。他看着了见，对方的眼睛像是要汪出水来，忿忿地瞪着他。  
游作觉得这次真的是忍不下去了。他把刚刚收到的枕头塞在了见腰下，把自己的分身顶在了花蕊上。  
他看了眼了见，了见偏过脸去完全是一副臊得不想和他对话的样子，游作也就没再多话。他腰胯发力，把自己送入了见的体内。  
经过扩张的穴口顺利地接纳了游作的前端，他按捺着冲动，小心地推进。了见的身体还是紧张的，游作安慰似的轻触着他的大腿内侧，侧头亲吻着他的膝盖。  
然而了见所遭受的煎熬和游作所猜想的并不相同。后穴的胀痛完全被他遗忘在了脑后，自从第一次射精之后，他就发现自己的身体敏感地令他十分不习惯，抓着自己双腿的那双不老实的手还偏偏一无所知地不停刺激着他脆弱的大腿根。他绷紧了下身的肌肉，减缓难耐的快感，但这时游作抚摸他的尾椎，跟他说了什么。  
了见反应了一会儿才明白他在要求自己放松。他太紧张了，游作不敢强行进入。既然已经同意让游作做到最后，了见也不会在这个时候说停下来。他让自己深吸一口气，从大脑发出信号让下身缓和下来。  
可游作似乎确实是没察觉他的纠结，了见刚刚放松下来，他就又向前挺进。这一进，小游作的前端刚好撞在了那一点上。一股未知的麻痒感从那一点瞬间发散开来，快感包裹住了见的意识。  
几秒前了见强制自己减弱了对下身的控制力，现在他后悔了。  
他射了。  
虽然不是正式的高潮，但来得太突兀，两个人都愣住了。了见的腹部和腿还控制不住地战栗着，白浊的体液滴在小腹上。  
了见甚至想找个地方把自己的脸埋起来，然而游作扑过来，吻着他的嘴唇，眼里是藏不住的喜悦。  
｢了见……｣  
了见把手插入两人中间，捂住了游作的嘴。  
｢闭嘴，臭小鬼。｣  
了见的恼羞不会给游作带来任何挫折，反而让他的干劲更足了。他的柱身还没完全没入了见体内，如今发泄后的余韵中了见的后穴没有之前那么紧张了，他又向前挺了挺。  
彻底进入后游作只觉得自己的分身被火热而紧致的甬道包裹，了见的身体完全接纳了自己，这个认知让他获得了比做爱本身更为强烈的兴奋。  
游作维持着插入的姿势停了一会儿，感觉了见应该适应了，才重新运动起来。他先是平缓地抽动了几下，然后按着记忆中刚刚刺激到了见的那个点找了过去。  
效果是立竿见影的，撞到前列腺的瞬间了见的腰就不自觉地弹起，后穴也猛地收紧。了见压抑了喘息声，也没说什么，只是抓紧了身下的床单。游作箍住了见的腰，来回摩擦着那一点。  
了见咬紧了牙关，不让自己的声音流露半点，但粗重的鼻息却难以掩饰。游作在他的后穴冲撞，快感虽是客观的生理反应，但仍给他带来心理上的压迫。虽然最初是他主动挑起的，但是游作注视他时那双过于清澈的眼睛让了见一直有种想逃避的冲动。  
快感是累积的，当到达一定高度后就渴望着喷发。了见握住自己的阴茎，上下撸动起来。他不想再像上次那样只用后面到达高潮了。他看着游作，游作应该也要到极限了，祖母绿的眼睛泛着一股雾气。  
了见听见游作对自己说了什么，他无心再去分辨语言的含义，只是点了点头。  
游作狠狠地撞在了见的前列腺上，了见前后同时受到绝大的刺激，他眼前一片发白，似乎有电流从尾椎一路向上到达大脑，沿途麻痹了全身。下身也失去控制，敞开的双腿痉挛着，又无法闭合。后穴骤然收缩，然后他感觉到游作释放在了他体内。  
了见躺在床上闭眼放空了一会儿，才重拾控制好自己表情的信心。当他睁开眼，看到自己腿间显得颇有些不知所措的游作的时候，才发现有什么不对。  
高潮带来的刺激让他现在全身还酥麻的，因此也忽略了自己后穴仍被填满的现状。这个高中生在中出了自己之后竟然还精力十足地不打算结束。了见觉得好气，但是游作这副表情又让他有点好笑。  
了见捂住了自己的脸。之后游作把手搭在他小臂上，有点像是讨好似的说：｢了见，再来一次好不好？｣  
了见其实不是很想再继续了，他的自制力在这两天收到了太多冲击。如果再继续下去他怀疑自己的某个部分会产生不可修复的破裂。但他又不想拒绝藤木游作，对他们两个来说，如今的亲昵是难能可贵的，在这之后谁都说不好他们还有没有能够像这样和平相处的机会。  
｢你先出去。｣他最终还是叹道。游作像是迟疑了一下，才乖乖地把自己还精神的分身退了出去。冷静下来了见才听出两人相连的地方一有动作竟然会发出那么响的声音，头顶又急速升温，有种趁着这个机会直接逃掉的冲动。  
但他还是翻了个身趴在床上，平复了一下呼吸，平静地对游作发出邀请：｢来吧。｣  
可是他等了几秒钟，游作却一点动作都没有。了见回头看去，游作正盯着他的股间。了见当然知道他在看什么，他也感觉到了，刚刚游作射在自己内部的精液正从穴口自发溢出。  
游作把手放在了见腰间，嘴唇从他的尾椎向上游走。了见的身体还是紧绷着的，这个发现让游作有些受挫，他以为他可以让了见享受其中，但是他认为自己并没有做到。  
｢了见，｣游作环住他，把额头贴在了见的后颈，｢我是不是勉强你了。｣  
过了一小会儿他听到了回答：｢没有。｣  
很显然游作并没有相信这个答案，他环着了见的手臂又紧了紧。了见反手摸了摸游作毛茸茸的头顶：｢真的没有，你不用介意。｣  
｢我当然介意……｣  
了见侧头看他，低声笑道：｢明明是你想再来一次的，嗯？｣  
游作抬起头，凑过去和他接了个浅浅的吻。然后他再次进入了了见。体验过一次快乐的了见的后穴已经变得十分容易接纳游作，游作起初还小心翼翼，发现比他想象的顺利得多，看了见也没什么拒绝的反应，也略微大胆起来。  
先前游作留在里面的精液成了良好的润滑剂，只是一进出就会伴随清晰可闻的水声，还有浊液被游作的分身带出，挂在了见的穴口，让高中生看了有些不好意思。  
但是自己的精液挂在了见蜜色的窄臀上，这个视觉冲击力也让他多了几分兴奋。了见的甬道内壁也缠绕着他的分身，一进一出中都有着莫大的刺激，而他手掌所触的了见的身体也同样火热，伴随着微微的颤抖。游作伸手探向了见身前，发现他也再次兴奋起来。游作有些安心，便单手握着了见的分身，缓慢地上下摩擦着。  
游作并不知道自己的试图安慰对了见来说却是更上一层的折磨。当游作在怀疑自己是否能多少取悦到了见时，了见实际早已陷入几乎崩溃的快感之中。他也不知道这是人人都会有的正常生理反应，还是只会出现在他们两个人中间的掺杂了某些情感的结果，只知道少年算不得技巧性的每一个动作都极为有效地震撼着他的神经。  
他企图用理智控制自己的身体，抵抗着不被快感支配，但这并不是他能决定的。游作又画蛇添足地给他前面也施与刺激，了见感觉自己体内仿若有台风过境，毁灭一切感官，将一切理性破坏殆尽，空留名为愉悦的断壁残垣，不合理地散落在每一个角落。  
他突然觉得鼻腔有点酸，意识到的时候发现自己流泪了。虽然立刻他就判断出这不过是生理性的眼泪，但是他这五年来都没流过一滴泪，结果竟然在床上哭了？了见自己不太能够接受这件事，把脸埋在枕头里。  
可游作竟然突然抓住了见的肩膀把他翻了过来：｢了见，你是不是还是在……你哭了？｣  
一滴眼泪从眼角滑落，凉凉的水滴滑进了了见的鬓角。他看着游作因为担心而睁大的眼睛，翠绿的眸子里满是对他化不开的温情和依恋。了见突然觉得自己的掩饰是对少年的不公平。  
｢游作，｣了见环过游作的脖子，把他揽到自己身前。然后一个翻身，交换了两人的上下关系。他坐在游作胯上，趴在游作耳边对他低语，｢我很好，你比你所能想象的能干得多。｣  
｢了见？可是你……｣  
游作的拇指划过了见脸上的泪痕，用不确定的口气问他。  
｢都怪你。｣  
了见稍微直了直腰，尝试着运动着腰胯。刚刚为止他们做爱一直都是完全由游作来主导的，这是他第一次把主导权抓在自己手里。  
他扭动着腰，用自己体内的游作的分身寻找着给自己带来欢愉的那个位置。然而他在上后和躺下时相比下身不自觉地多用了些力道，后穴更紧地包裹着游作，了见的运动并没他想像地那么顺畅。而但凡一有动作，自己后穴处精液与肠液混在一起溢出，他自己虽然看不见，游作看着却极为煽情。  
了见现在只想着同样是第一次，没有道理游作能做得那么好，把自己逼到这个地步，而自己却做不到。他放下羞耻心，极力动作着，感觉到体内的东西似乎突然又胀大了。他抬眼看向游作的表情。  
这时候他突然把游作和Playmaker的眼神重合了。不同于游作总是带点寂寞和忧郁的翠绿色眼睛，Playmaker那双明亮的眼总是坚定地直视着前方。而现在游作所注视着的是鸿上了见，也许他的眼中，真的能看到两人的新的未来吧，了见想。  
游作双手钳住了见的腰，趁他吞入自己的分身时也从下挺身。他从未听过的甜腻呻吟声从了见口中吐出，他又乘胜追击，把自己抽出，又齐根没入。对于了见那迷人的甬道中脆弱处的位置游作比他本人更清楚，每一次都从那里掠过，却不正中靶心。  
了见再也不掩饰的动人喘息刺激着高中生的听觉。了见握着游作的手臂，把上半身的重量也托付在他身上。他们相互抓紧了彼此，像是抓着即将灭亡也绝不能放开的救命稻草，又像是一对不得不依靠彼此才能飞翔的比翼之鸟。  
失控过一次的泪腺便很容易再次崩溃。了见的泪珠滴在游作胸口，他露出一个无可奈何的笑容：｢游作，你可是说要拯救我的。这次可一定，要把我牢牢拴在你身边。｣  
｢了见，你知道我不会的。｣游作伸手拂去了见脸上的泪滴，但是又有更多的眼泪滚落下来，他笑出了声，｢你的道路要由你自己决定不是吗？｣  
了见把手覆在游作的手背上，让他的手掌贴在自己脸颊：｢也对。｣  
然后他又低笑着，用尚自泪眼朦胧的眼睛看着游作：｢不过现在你可得先负责到底。｣  
游作挺挺身：｢用不着你提醒。｣  
刚才那样的擦边球已经不能再让两人满足了。了见晃动着腰肢，游作也跟着他的动作将自己更深地送入他体内。了见紧致的肠壁缠绕着游作，游作也在快感中不断冲撞着了见的深处。  
他们在眼神相撞中便知道了对方的想法。  
游作终于直直顶在了见的那一点上，了见眼前一片发白，过度的快感变成了麻痹感从尾椎扩散到全身。他的大腿痉挛着，几乎无法支撑自己，腿间膨胀的欲望终于得到的完全的释放，喷溅在两个人的腹间。  
在高潮中收缩的后穴中了见也感受到了游作喷薄而出的爱欲，游作像是要让了见从内沾染上自己的气息一样用精液填满了见的身体。  
他们维持着这个姿势僵持了一会儿，才终于缓过神来。了见抬起腰分来两个人的连接，也不顾顺着大腿根留下的还带着不知道是谁的体温的液体，重重躺到游作身边。  
刚刚哭过的眼睛比身体各处开始涌起的疲倦来得更为气势汹汹。他闭上眼睛，却突然想起了什么，强行打起精神重又睁开。  
游作也正在看他。  
｢游作。｣  
｢了见。｣  
他们突然叫着对方的名字，尔后相视一笑。  
｢｢我爱你。｣｣


End file.
